


Short Spirk Sex Adventures (I guess)

by VeryMadToastMonster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Watersports, idk what tags I should use, suggest some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMadToastMonster/pseuds/VeryMadToastMonster
Summary: Chapter 1: Watersports (pants wetting)*Spock soiling his pants, much to Jim's delightSuggest kinks or chapter idea for future chapters!(Ha, I'm bad at summaries and titles)





	Short Spirk Sex Adventures (I guess)

“Jim. I am ready.”

 

Jim nodded his head mutely, instead taking the time to let his eyes wander over his boyfriend’s form. His hair was tousled in a debauched, desperate kind of way; and his chocolate irises were nearly blown black besides his mostly relaxed stance. 

 

Curls of chest hair peeked out from under his uniform, which he hadn’t had to chance to take off yet, and ebony naval hairs trailed teasingly under the hem of his uniform’s waist. However, Jim’s favorite part was a bit lower, under the standard issue gray pants that fit perfectly and showed off some of Spock’s best parts without being completely obscene. The bottoms were formal, and that idea only turned Jim on more as he fantasized about what was going to happen to them.

 

Jim kneeled down next to Spock, and rubbed his fingers against his mate’s in a Vulcan kiss, while he claimed Spock’s hot mouth in a human one. He pressed into Spock for a moment, using his hand that wasn’t busy to palm at the semi-hard cock hidden behind the coarse fabric of the second officer’s pants. Jim pulled away completely as Spock half gasped into his mouth at the sensation, and stood back.

 

“Come on Spock.” Jim whispered, gazing down at his boyfriend in complete awe. In a even huskier voice he ground out another word. “Slowly.”

 

Then, a small spot of wet spread across the pants and a clearly noticeable twitch of Spock’s dick tented the pants just a bit, as a wide trail of urine soaked into the fabric. Jim glanced to Spock’s face and groaned at the sight. Spock’s widely blown eyes were staring down at his own pants intently, but his teeth were gnawing absentmindedly at his plush bottom lip. His ears were shaded a strong hue of green, which complimented the tinge of his cheeks handsomely.

 

Still, the wet patch was quickly growing, and Jim couldn’t resist palming himself through his own slacks. He wasn’t sure how urine turned him on so much, but he was confident that the absolute lack of control as it gushed down across someone’s thighs, or stained their pants had something to do with it. Without an inch of resistant left in his body, Jim reached down and prod hungrily at Spock’s dick, rubbing his fingers against the head through the pants even as it’s unstoppable stream started dwindling and only small spurts and twitches moved through the cloth.

 

Jim growled in satisfaction and hungrily pulled his boyfriend into a harsh kiss, and took their lean but powerful body into his arms while pulling off Spock’s clothing. “Spock, do you have any idea how hot you are when you do that, how hot you are all the time? It’s so hard concentrating on the bridge, with that round ass of yours bent over your station.”

 

Spock hummed and whined- fucking whined - against his mouth. In the gentlest way he could, Jim threw him on his bed. He never had any trouble showing just how much he loved Spock, just how much he needed him. Not just as his best friend, not just as his first officer, but as someone he knew he could make feel good. Jim pressed himself onto Spock, with another hot kiss he took a moment to press his head against the Vulcan’s shoulder. He would give him the fucking of his life after this moment, but right now, he just wanted Spock to know and feel how much he loved him. Jim reached down and grabbed Spock’s now weeping cock, eliciting a sharp inhale from the logic-detached alien.

 

“So Spock, how do you want me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't written any fanfiction in years, so ya this kinda sucks. Especially the ending. It all kinda felt detached, but I still hope you liked. :)
> 
> Comment on what you want to see next! Make it as kinky as you want ;) I'll see what I can do.


End file.
